


Numb

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Akashi embrasse passionnément Furihata après avoir été séparé de lui et ne s'occupe pas du regard des autres.Bonne lecture !
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Nuit du FoF [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit dans le cadre de la nuit de FoF sur le thème "Ehonté". Pourquoi le AkaFuri ? Simplement parce qu'il fait battre mon coeur depuis que j'ai lu le manga.

Furihata attendait, tremblant, dans le hall de la gare. Il n'avait pas vu son fiancé pendant un long mois. Ce dernier était parti aux Etats-Unis avec son père pour un voyage d'affaire. Ils avaient maintenant vingt-six ans et le père du rouge lui donnait de plus en plus de responsabilité dans l'entreprise familiale. Furihata ne s'inquiétait pas pour Akashi, il avait été formater depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour rejoindre la firme, il tiendrait le coup et prendrait le relais avec brio. C'était certainement égoïste, mais il avait surtout peur pour lui. Akashi aurait une vie chargée dans quelques années et il se demandait s'il pourrait supporter son absence due aux réunions tardives et aux déplacements fréquents.

Cependant, il avait confiance en leur couple, ils s'étaient mis ensemble à la fin de leurs années lycée, après être devenus de bons amis. Le rouge lui avait avoué être tombé amoureux de lui très rapidement, alors que lui avait dû avant tout surmonter la peur qui le traversait à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence. Ils avaient réussi à dépasser les préjugés de la société japonaise, celle du père d'Akashi et à entretenir leur amour malgré la distance imposée par leurs études.

Par ailleurs, ils étaient maintenant fiancés, c'était tout récent, Akashi l'avait demandé en mariage juste avant de partir et il avait accepté sans se poser la moindre question. Ils s'aimaient et ce depuis longtemps et ils arrivaient à chérir leur relation malgré le caractère du rouge et leur différente éducation. Ils iraient bien.

Son regard se perdit durant quelques instants sur les diamants qui entouraient l'anneau en or blanc se trouvant sur son annulaire gauche. Il n'avait jamais porté de bague de sa vie, mais il ne l'enlèverait pour rien au monde. Surtout qu'elle lui allait à ravir.

Il fut interrompu de sa contemplation par le haut-parleur qui annonçait l'arrivée en gare du train dans lequel se trouvait son fiancé. Son père était rentré la veille à l'aide de leur jet privé alors que lui avait réglé les derniers arrangements avec les collaborateurs. Furihata avait honte de l'avouer, mais il était heureux de ne pas croiser le père d'Akashi, il lui faisait peur et il n'avait jamais été à son aise en sa présence. Il avait toujours eu cette impression qu'il ne le trouvait pas assez bien pour le rouge et il n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'ils lui annonceraient qu'ils étaient fiancés et allaient se marier dans les mois à venir.

Enfin, le train apparut dans son champ de vision et un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage tandis que son ventre se serra sous l'excitation qui le parcourait. Enfin. Il était de retour. Enfin. Il allait pouvoir le reprendre dans ses bras. Enfin.

Akashi, magnifique dans son costume trois pièces descendit du train, une petite valise dans la main gauche. Il était parfait. Le sourire du brun s'agrandit et il put voir que son fiancé le cherchait, parcourant le plus rapidement possible la foule des yeux. Furihata jeta un bras dans les airs et fit des signes, attirant ainsi son attention et il put voir son visage, tiré à cause de la fatigue s'éclaira en une fraction de seconde. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi aimé qu'aux côtés d'Akashi et il était heureux d'avoir appris à le connaître.

Le rouge, les lèvres étirés jusqu'aux yeux, courut dans sa direction avant de se jeter dans les bras de son fiancé pour une longue étreinte. Furihata poussa un soupir d'aise. Son odeur, sa force, son aura lui avait atrocement manqué et jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer à son absence.

Soudain, Akashi se détacha de lui, le faisant légèrement grogner, mais bien rapidement, il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec passion. Une simple pression sur les lèvres devint un langoureux baiser durant lequel leurs langues dansèrent. Bien qu'étonné, le brun se laissa aller, totalement engourdi par ses émotions. Ce genre d'échange passionné restait encore assez mal vu au Japon, la réserve étant bien plus apprécié et surtout lorsqu'il était question de couples homosexuels. Peut-être devait-il avoir honte d'embrasser avec tant d'amour son fiancé...

« Tu m'as manqué, finit par souffler Akashi contre son oreille après l'avoir repris dans ses bras. Je t'aime. »

Mais certainement pas après ce genre de déclaration.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un Kudos ~


End file.
